


In Flew Isu

by Schnooglepuffs



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gou has the flu, Isuzu is concerned, Isuzu is sassy, Matsuoka Siblings, Rin is hungover, Sickfic, are they? aren't they? you decide!, background Sourin - Freeform, is it platonic?, is it romantic?, isugou, pecsphyxiation is my new favourite word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnooglepuffs/pseuds/Schnooglepuffs
Summary: Gou has the flu and Isuzu comes to visit.





	In Flew Isu

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr last year (2018) during Inktober; someone requested a scribble of Isuzu and Gou cuddling; this fic grew from that. The original (crappily scanned) 4-colour ballpoint pen doodles are in here too! 
> 
> Posting it here now for #GouMatsuokaWeek! Day 4 Prompt: Love

Isuzu chapped the door impatiently. She had already knocked a few times, but to no avail. She opened the letterbox and yelled “Helloooo?” through it, starting to worry that perhaps noone was at home.

Finally the door opened and an incredibly annoyed Rin with extreme bedhead answered.  
“Oh hey sleepy! Momo told me you were back.” She looked him up and down, staring at his bare chest. “Nice cleavage, more impressive than mine!” She joked, sticking out her tongue. Rin snarled slightly, he was clearly not in the mood.  
“C'mon, don’t be like that, you know I’m just messing with you Rin-Rin. Can you allow me in to visit the princess? Or is she in another castle?” She chuckled with the characteristic Mikoshiba grin. Rin rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
“Don’t call me Rin-Rin. Just be glad you aren’t one of your brothers,” he replied grumpily.  
“…and why is that?” She enquired, smirking at him.  
“Well, for a start, I would have punched you for calling me that. Also there is NO chance I’d be allowing either of them in here right now. Sou and I both have a hangover and-”  
“Oooooh SOU IS HERE! Is that why you’re only wearing pantsu? Oh my god, is he naked? SPILL THE BEANS!” she teased, raising an eyebrow.  
“Is that why my brothers wouldn’t be allowed in, hmmm? Incase they discover some dirty little… or even dirty BIG secret?” she winked. Winding Rin up was so much fun.

He slid his palm down his face and groaned. “Urgh. Momo is too loud and hyper for this hangover, I’d literally have to kill him to shut him up. Seij is far less irritating but his laugh would cut glass and right now my brain can’t deal with loud noises,” he said, defeated. “If you can keep maniacal laughter to a minimum then I guess you can come in. Gou is in her room, I’ll show you where it is.”

—

“Here we are,” Rin said, suppressing a yawn. “Try not to be too loud, I have a splitting headache.” Isuzu gave out a mischievious giggle.  
“I’m sure that Sou can help you with your ‘head’ if you ask him nicely,” she grinned. She heard a snort of laughter coming from further down the hallway and couldn’t supress the guffaw that escaped her lips. She grinned at Rin and winked at him again; He facepalmed and muttered “Damn it, Sou…” before retreating to his room.

“Gou-chan…” she said as she knocked on the door, awaiting a response. She heard a hacking cough then a small voice saying “Come in,” followed by some more coughing. Isuzu opened the room door and stuck her head in.  
“Hey Gou-chan!” She said cheerfully, looking around the room. It was her first time visiting and she knew not to expect it to be perfect; she had arrived entirely unannounced and knew it was unlikely that Gou would have tidied the place while she was unwell. The room wasn’t particularly untidy, but the blinds were drawn, the window was closed and the room smelled of stale air and sweat. Gou was bundled up in a large pile of blankets, shivering despite the large number of layers.

“I heard you were sick,” Isuzu began. “Momo told me you had the flu or something… I genuinely thought he was exaggerating, but now I can see that he was telling the truth.” She couldn’t hide the look of concern on her face. Gou coughed and smiled weakly.  
“Yeah, I can barely move,” she replied. “Everything hurts. I can’t even get to the window to open it. It smells like illness in here. Sorry that your first visit is disgusting,” she said sadly, trying to hide under a blanket in embarrassment.  
“That’s okay, don’t worry about it” Isuzu said, striding across the room to open the blinds and window. “There, at least you can get some fresh air now,” she added as she sat on the edge of the bed, patting the human sized lump under the pile of duvets.

“Thanks for coming to visit me, Isu-chan,” Gou croaked as she reemerged from the blanket. “I appreciate the company,” she added before a wave of realisation hit her.  
“Wait… Isu-chan, doesn’t it take seven hours by train to get to Iwatobi from Tokyo?”  
“Yes it does,” Isuzu grinned. “I didn’t get the train though, a flight plus a taxi to your door took around an hour and a half. I even stopped to buy you some soup from a cafe on the way here.” Smiling, she handed a styrofoam cup to Gou.  
“I hope you like chicken, they didn’t have any other types of soup left.”

Gou was overwhelmed. Isuzu had literally travelled around 700km and through 9 different prefectures just to bring her soup. “Th-thank you, Isu-chan!” Gou buried her face into the cup, hoping she could blame the blush on the soup’s heat.  
“Hey it’s no problem,” smiled Isuzu, noting the pink hue that had graced Gou’s cheeks. "I am assuming I can stay for a few days though? That way I don’t have to travel all the way home until Sunday evening and I can keep you company,“ she said, clasping Gou’s hand in her own; it was cold and clammy due to the sickness.

“Of course you can stay,” said Gou, her voice cracking as yet another coughing fit started. Isuzu raised the back of her hand, pressing it to the other’s forehead to check her temperature. “Geez, you have a cold sweat all over! You poor thing, you are still shivering. Do you feel cold? As your brother has self-inflicted head pain, he will be no use whatsoever when it comes to looking after you. Good thing I arrived when I did!”  
Gou smiled. “Great, you can nurse me back to health,” she said jokingly between coughs.  
“Oh dear, I didn’t bring my nurse outfit…” Isuzu teased, earning another blush from Gou. “Move over. I’m going to try and warm you up.”

Isuzu climbed in under the mountain of duvets and blankets as Gou moved to the side. The bed was only a single, so it was a tight squeeze to fit both of them in it without one of them falling off.  
“C'mere,” Isuzu whispered, pulling Gou closer, resting her chin on the other’s shoulder. Gou did the same, tightening their embrace.  
“You have great deltoids, Isu-chan,” she sighed. “You’re really nice and warm, too…”  
“…and you have great glutes, Gou-chan!” Isuzu teased, squeezing a buttock with one hand. Gou squealed. “Oh my god Isuzu…!” She giggled. Isuzu couldn’t keep a straight face and began laughing as well.

Loud banging on the wall interrupted their amusement.  
“So help me Gou, you are my sister and I love you, but if you two don’t stop being so noisy in bed together I will personally barge in and suffocate you both!” Rin yelled.  
“Awesome, suffocate me with your pecs, Rin!” Isuzu yelled cheekily with a wide grin. She winked at Gou before they both broke out into shrieks of laughter, tears streaming down their faces.

“Feeling a little better?” Isuzu asked when they finally managed to calm down.  
She cuddled Gou more tightly, still sharing her bodyheat. Gou snuggled in a bit closer.  
“A little, thank you. Oh my god, I can’t believe you yelled that at nii-chan, I wish I could have seen his face,” Gou giggled, trying to stifle yet another bout of laughter with a duvet.  
“I can just imagine the look of annoyance and confusion; Sou probably laughed at him for quite some time, he will never hear the end of it,” she chuckled.  
“Maybe Sou managed to take a picture… or maybe even a video!” Isuzu sniggered.  
“Oh god, I hope so,” snorted Gou.

Outside the sky grew darker and the conversation died down. Isuzu was determined not to let go until Gou felt warmer. She herself was overheating slightly due to the volume of blankets, but Gou still felt rather cold to the touch.  
“Mmm, sleepy.” Gou sighed into Isuzu’s ear. “Isu-chan… lets just go to sleep. Your shoulder is really comfortable and your hugs are warm,” she said as she began to drift off. “Thank you for taking care of me…”  
Isuzu smiled as Gou let out a tiny snore. “Cute,” she thought, gently brushing her fingers through Gou’s hair as she slept.  
“Sweet dreams Princess; I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
  
\---  


  
  
  
  
  
**OMAKE:**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy oneshot!
> 
> catch me on  
twitter www.twitter.com/schnooglepuffs or tumblr schnooglepuffs.tumblr.com


End file.
